


Если придется выбирать

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Жан рожает от Эрена





	Если придется выбирать

**Author's Note:**

> мпрег, нецензурная лексика, натуралистичные описания беременности

Жан выглядел еще хуже, чем пару часов назад, уже не просто бледный, а болезненно зеленый, с ввалившимися глазами, спекшимися губами и заострившимся носом. Армин молча задрал на нем рубашку, и Жан ничего не сказал, продолжая глядеть в потолок. А раньше всегда возмущался и не давался.  
— Совсем плохо, да? — спросил он безучастно, еле разлепив обметанные белым губы.  
— Тебе надо помыться, — обеспокоенно сказал Армин.  
— Это еще зачем? Я мылся недавно, мне надо избавиться от этого паразита во мне, а не помыться!  
Начав возмущаться, на мгновение Жан стал похож на себя прежнего. На Жана до беременности.  
— Его паразита, между прочим, — добавил он и вдруг разом сник. — А его даже нет рядом.  
— Если бы он мог, то был бы тут. У тебя сыпь, смотри.  
Жан с заметным усилием приподнял голову и уставился на растянутую кожу своего огромного живота. Вокруг вывернувшегося наружу пупка расходились пятнышки из красных точек.  
— Крапивница. У беременных иммунитет ослабленный, надо мыться каждый день — иначе начинается такое вот, — пояснил Армин.  
— Иммунитет ослабленный? — горько усмехнулся Жан. — Ты это дерьмо называешь всего лишь ослабленным иммунитетом? — Он указал на себя. — Да я подыхаю!  
— У тебя беременность тяжело проходит, — осторожно согласился Армин. — Это редкость…  
— Ох ты ж блядь, сразу полегчало! — выдал Жан, падая головой обратно на серую подушку.  
— Прости.  
— Да за что ты извиняешься, дурак, прекрати.  
— Прости.  
Жан скрипнул зубами и демонстративно уставился в потолок.  
Армин глянул на столик рядом с кроватью — кружка с водой стояла нетронутой.  
— Ты не пьешь?  
— А смысл? От этих пары глотков только еще больше пить хочется, а больше нельзя. Я лучше перед сном выпью всю воду разом.  
— Так тоже нельзя.  
— Да мне уже ничего нельзя, проще подохнуть сразу, подохнуть-то хоть можно? — взорвался Жан.  
— Потерпи, уже скоро, — начал было Армин, но быстро понял по лицу Жана, что выбрал неверные слова.  
Тот явно ждал других утешений.  
— Он приедет, — сказал Армин, и во взгляде Жана сразу же появилась детская надежда на чудо.  
Смотреть на него, зная, как мал шанс приезда Эрена, было невыносимо.  
«Если там, наверху, кто-то есть, пожалуйста, сделайте так, чтобы он успел, — подумал Армин. — Надеюсь, он уже получил мое письмо и едет к нам. Он же может опоздать, как я ему скажу, если…»  
— Что ты ему написал? — вдруг забеспокоился Жан. — Ты же не написал, что я тут помираю, нет?  
Армин покачал головой. Врать он уже научился.  
— Давай я помогу тебе помыться.  
— Он вернется и убьет тебя! Ты же знаешь, какой он ревнивый.  
— Он сам мне сказал заботиться о тебе и все для тебя делать.  
— Но не мыть же?  
— Всё, — твёрдо повторил Армин. — Он поймёт. Натаскаю воды.  
Он вышел на крыльцо и обессиленно прислонился к двери. Руки дрожали. Глубоко вдохнув, он крепко сжал кулаки на пару секунд, а потом выдохнул и пошел к колодцу.  
Возвращаясь, услышал крик Жана и, выронив ведра, бросился в дом.  
Жан опирался на локти и в ужасе, какого у него не бывало даже во время сражений с титанами, смотрел на живот.  
— Началось! — хрипло произнес он и посмотрел на Армина огромными безумными глазами. — Армин, проклятье! Началось! Из меня что-то вытекло! Много! О, нет, нет, нет, чтоб вас всех титаны сожрали, я не могу, я не готов, остановите это! Может, показалось? Где Эрен? Где, мать его, Эрен?! Ты же ему написал? Я разрешаю написать, что умираю, нет, лучше напиши, что я уже подох, только пусть он приедет, пусть он приедет, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!.. А-а-а! Так резануло!  
— Тише! — ответил Армин, бросаясь к нему. — Все хорошо! Все в порядке! Я тут. Ложись, пожалуйста. Я тебя раздену, ладно?  
Жан тут же замолчал, словно бы успокоившись, но на самом деле — Армин видел — впав в полубеспамятство. И ничего больше не сказал, покорно позволяя уложить себя, сдернуть одеяло, задрать рубашку еще выше, стащить до конца и так полуспущенные штаны и развести ноги в стороны.  
Армин осмотрел Жана, подсунул под него, как мог, поверх мокрых простыней пару сложенных вчетверо сухих.  
— Так, еще ничего не видно, просто лежи и дыши, как говорил доктор, медленно и поддерживая ритм. Помнишь? Давай вместе. Раз! Ну же! Ты тоже! — Армин глубоко вдохнул, ненадолго задержал дыхание и протяжно выдохнул. — Молодец, вот так! Держи ритм! Дыши! Я за доктором!  
— Что? Бросишь меня одного? — очнулся утихомирившийся было Жан.  
— С тобой все будет в порядке, время еще есть!  
— Меня отпустило, — протянул Жан, изо всех сил стараясь не морщиться от боли. Выходило плохо. — Рано еще звать доктора, погоди немного.  
— Поначалу схватки будут реже, — сказал Армин. — Как раз успею.  
Жан схватил его за руку и удержал у кровати. Он выглядел спокойнее — схватка прошла.  
— Ты знаешь, я сам его хотел, — начал он, отводя глаза в сторону. — Ребенка.  
Армин кивнул. Конечно, он знал с самого начала. Как бы Жан ни ругался и ни сопротивлялся происходящему, Армин все видел.  
— Я такой кретин! Ненавижу себя! Но толку-то теперь… Раз дело плохо, ты вот что: скажи доктору, чтобы спасал его. Не меня. Ну, если нужно будет выбирать.  
— Жан… — хотел было перебить Армин, но тот не дал ему прервать себя.  
— Ты пойми — от Эрена ведь ничего не останется. Совсем. Только его… наш ребенок. Он должен выжить. Ты скажешь? Вдруг я уже отключусь, когда вы придете?  
— Я скажу, — сглотнув, пообещал Армин. — Скажу.  
— А Эрену я там написал… На всякий случай. Под подушкой. Передашь ему.  
Рука Жана соскользнула с его и обессиленно упала на кровать, прямо в мокрое. Новые простыни потихоньку намокали — влага проступала на них пятнами.  
Армин накрыл Жана одеялом, стараясь не смотреть на странно сдувшийся живот. В одном боку как будто образовалась вмятина.  
— Только не вставай, ладно? Тебе нельзя, не забудь! Дыши! Я мигом!  
Он говорил уже в дверях, неуверенный, что Жан его вообще слышит. Тот лежал на кровати, глядя в одну точку, совсем не шевелясь и даже не пытаясь дышать так, как советовал доктор. Кажется, и вовсе задержал дыхание, словно дом вдруг до краев наполнился водой. Мутными околоплодными водами.  
У самого входа в дом к стене прижимался человек в темном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Армин вздрогнул и дернулся рукой к поясу — вытащить нож. Человек отступил от стены и потянул капюшон с лица, но Армин уже узнал его — по фигуре, по запаху, по знакомым движениям — узнал, как всегда узнавал.  
— Как он там? — спросил Эрен.  
— Очень плохо! — тихо, но яростно ответил Армин. — И роды уже начались. Я за доктором!  
— Ему можно доверять?  
— Да, полностью. Если бы он мне хоть чем-то не понравился — я бы его сам убил после родов, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Как ты смог выбраться?  
— С трудом.  
— Что ж, вовремя! Иди к нему.  
Эрен открыл дверь и скользнул внутрь, на ходу снимая плащ.  
Армин бросился к лошади. Они выбрали этот заброшенный дом посреди лесной глуши из-за его относительной близости к поселку с хорошим местным доктором, старым знакомым доктора Йегера, перед которым тот был в долгу.  
***  
Эрен сидел на кровати — на мокрых простынях — и держал Жана за руку, спокойный и уверенный, словно все было в порядке. Жан смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и что-то рассказывал. Договорив, он внезапно широко улыбнулся, и Армин замер на месте. Он давно не видел эту улыбку — почти забыл, как Жан улыбается.  
Печка была жарко растоплена, на ней уже закипала вода в большом котле.  
— Доктор скоро будет! — громко сказал Армин.  
Эрен обернулся к нему, кивнул и наклонился к Жану. Они начали целоваться, даже не дожидаясь, пока он выскочит из дома, но он знал, что по-другому нельзя: времени было мало.  
Эрен вышел вслед за ним через пару минут, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, отошел по крыльцу как можно дальше от окна — и с размаху саданул ребром ладони по перилам. Армин молча смотрел и ждал, когда он заговорит.  
— Шанс есть? — спросил Эрен.  
Кровь стекала по его пальцам и капала на доски крыльца.  
— Да. Очень маленький, но есть.  
Рука Эрена все не начинала дымиться, он словно забыл о регенерации.  
— Ты подумал о передаче памяти? — спросил Армин. — Следующий носитель будет знать слишком много.  
— Я все сделаю, чтобы это был кто-то из наших.  
— Хорошо.  
Старый толстый конек с доктором в седле показался из леса. Молодая кобыла Армина легко обогнала его по дороге сюда.  
Эрен бросился навстречу доктору и помог ему спуститься на землю, подав здоровую руку.  
— Послушайте, если что-то пойдет не так, спасайте Жана! Что угодно делайте, чтобы он выжил, ребенком можно…  
Армин подошел к нему сзади и похлопал по спине. Эрен резко обернулся.  
Доктор покачал головой, молча обошел их и поспешил в дом.  
— Что ты?.. — начал было Эрен и осекся.  
Лицо его словно разом постарело лет на пять, хотя он и без того выглядел старше своего возраста. Он понял.  
— Опять все решил по-своему! — с безнадежной горечью сказал Эрен.  
— Пойдем, — позвал Армин и потянул его к крыльцу.  
Они сели на верхнюю ступеньку и приготовились ждать, когда их позовут.


End file.
